Gordon Nobili (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Gordo, "Pops", "Purple Giant" (by one of his relatives on his body) | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Partner of Maximus, Unspoken, Triton; formerly Inhumans of New Attilan, | Relatives = Carmen Nobili (son, deceased); Joseph "Joey" Nobili (son, deceased); Louie (uncle, deceased); Karnak (ancestor or relative); Kovad (ancestor, deceased); Florio (ancestor, deceased); Rundoc (ancestor or relative, deceased); Rinduck (ancestor or relative, deceased); Monan (ancestor, deceased and destroyed); unnamed deceased ancestors and relatives | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = South Bronx, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = no pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = None | Hair2 = ; formerly brown (balding)Category:Brown HairCategory:Bald) | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Horned spikes on head, claws; formerly over-weighted | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Formerly mob boss, advisor, prisoner | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Charles Soule; Jefte Palo | First = Thunderbolts Vol 2 14 | First2 = | HistoryText = Mob boss Gordon "Gordo" Nobili was head of what was left of the once respected Nobili Crime Family. Along with his two sons Carmen Nobili and Joseph "Joey" Nobili, they were a down on their luck mob family whose credibility was tarnished, as all their attempts ended up in failings. As the Paguro Family, acting as support staff for "every criminal in New York" refused to help them anymore, and as they insisted, "Pops" Paguro had his next clients beat them out. While mumbling at a café about the Paguros, Gordon and his sons were captured by the Punisher and other members of the Thunderbolts who were looking for the Paguros. Glad to have the opportunity to have their revenge against the Paguros, they revealed immediately their location, just before the starting of the invasion of New York City by Thanos's army. The Nobili were soon running away from the battle, pursued by Thanos' ravagers, until they arrived to the Paguro stronghold, the only safe place in the Bronx. The Paguros shoot down the aliens but refused the Nobili entry, until Gordon mentioned that he had intel about the Punisher. Defiant of the Nobili's claims that they hadn't revealed the location of the stronghold, "Pops" Paguro decided to arm his guests in prevision. The Nobili soon attracted the animosity of other criminals, as they stayed sitting, considering themselves more like "logistical types". When the Punisher, Venom and Elektra entered the bunker and started killing, "Pops" Paguro tripled the bounty on them, but Gordon refrained his sons from entering the brawl. Terrigenesis As the Terrigen Bomb was set off by Blackbolt, the Nobili went through a transformation into newly manifested Inhumans. As Joey was using his light drawing powers, he was shot dead by one of the Paguros' clients who thought him to be an alien invader. Gordon avenged him and rallied his son Carmen to take down all those criminals that had mocked them. Witnessed by the Thunderbolts, they were left to be by the Punisher as they were slaughtering "scum". Once the Paguros' clients dead, Carmen committed suicide, unable to bear his freak look and the pain originating from his new form. Broken by the death of his sons, Gordon was contacted by his deceased uncle Louie appearing on his forearm. While two other ancestors appeared on his body, explaining him his new powers, Louie hinted him to get revenge over the Punisher for the loss of his sons. Lineage Calling himself Lineage, Gordon gained power from the knowledge he acquired from his ancestors, causing some people to hire a freelance telepath to steal that knowledge, in vain: The telepath's attempt caused his death in the following instants. Learning more and more secrets from his ancestor, Gordon's deceased relatives were joined by a new member killed by the Orb in possession of the Watcher's eye. While killed, that relative was struck by a vision of Black Bolt, Lockjaw and Inhuman soldiers attacking an Kree laboratory in the Carpathian Mountains experimenting on Inhuman-descent humans, opening them open, using mists of unknown origin (blue, red, yellow...). Despite the Kree's attempt to deescalate the conflict, Black Bolt declared war upon them for their crimes. That event urged Black Bolt to spread the Terrigen to reveal and assemble all the Inhuman traits lost over the generations in order to confront the threat that was coming. New Attilan Once Gordon knew that information, galvanized and supported by his ancestor, Lineage went to New Attilan, and presented himself to Queen Medusa in order to deliver her the intel he had acquired earlier on Black Bolt. Being insolent, Medusa threatened to have her telepath Sterilon probe his mind, to which Lineage mentioned the previous attempt to enter his mind. Medusa finally simply asked Lineage to help her, if that was what he wished. Once Medusa learned the secret Lineage gave her (without divulging the entirety of it), she assembled a party of royal guards, including Triton, Gorgon, along with Inferno and Lineage, and went to Orollan to confront Nuhumans savior or murderer (depending on their worthiness from his point of view) Lash. Once Lash and his Tribe were neutralized, Lineage told them what was coming and why Black Bolt had released the Terrigen, Medusa then gave Lash a chance to stop his killing spree, and they departed, with Jason who defected Lash's side. After that mission, Lineage became what he called "sort of the Queen's advisor". Lineage later went to Inferno and Jason, revealing to this last that his biological family was still alive, in Africa. Despite that intel, Jason didn't trusted Lineage. During his time in New Attilan, Lineage also used to visit and talk to Eldrac the Doorway. Unspoken's coup aftermaths After the Unspoken's usurpation, Lineage mocked him, showing him that he possessed a Terrigen Crystal, using it as a leverage to conspire with him and revealing he knew where Black Bolt and Maximus were. He was later present at Vinatos' funeral, the Unspoken having killed him before his demise. War with the humans? The same day, Lineage was summoned by a personality-twisted Medusa along with the other advisors to devise an invasion plan of Manhattan. Lineage tried to refrain Medusa's animosity, in vain. While Medusa threatened the United Nations, she was opposed by Spider-Man, whom Gorgon had called. Knowing she had been betrayed, Medusa first accused Lineage, before turning her eyes to her cousins, and leaving them to guide the city. War with Ennilux During Ennilux's assault on New Attilan in order to retrieve Iso, the Nuhuman expected to serve as host for the astral form of the Capo, Lineage spied on him and his zeppelin, learning of his weakness. Once Black Bolt blew up the Capo's zeppelin, Lineage immediately rushed into the wreckage with a containment jar and captured the Capo's astral body. He then spied on Medusa, witnessing with ravishment that she was shattered after she rejected Black Bolt from New Attilan. Coup He went to Eldrac and proposed him his plan: He offered to build a new body to Eldrac, in exchange for sending Medusa into a trap. He then divulged the rest of the Watcher's vision (claiming it to be a new information) about Black Bolt attacking a Kree research facility in the Carpathians. Defiant, Medusa had him come with her, but Eldrac simply returned Lineage while sending Medusa and her crew at the expected location, where Lash and his Tribe were waiting for them. Lineage took the Inhuman Codex but was discovered by Gorgon. While he claimed he was investigating it for Medusa, Gorgon also witnessed the jarred Capo, urging Lineage to shot him in the back. At that moment, Lineage deceased relative and Gorgon's cousin Karnak prepared escaping death, as he was trapped in Lineage. Prisoner of New Attilan After the failed coup, Lineage was detained in New Attilan's detention level, next to the Unspoken. As liaison Human Torch visited him, Lineage tried to use his US citizenship as a mean to exit his cell, he was reminded that the United States intended to punish him as well for the consequences of his actions in Jersey. Months later, when Maximus and Triton infiltrated New Attilan during the Stark/Inhumans conflict, they met with Lineage and the Unspoken in their cells, but despite Lineage's asking, Maximus preferred to wait until later for it. As Triton revealed his part in the conflict, Maximus fled the city with the two Inhuman prisoners. | Personality = Before his Terrigenesis, Gordon was much of a cowardly prudent type. He also had great pride regarding his family, and a determination to go forward despite everything. Once Terrigenated, and more after the death of Joey, he exhibited the same pride, but with more determination, courage and confident in himself, even excessively. | Powers = Terrigenesis brought Gordon multiples abilities: * He exhibited some degree of enhanced strength and speed, and his hands seemingly developed kind of claws. *'Ancestral Enhancement:' The soul or the consciousness of anyone sharing Lineages bloodline', from the first Inhumans, and possibly only the Inhuman ones, be it ancestors, or distant relations, these manifest as faces on his body. They retain all of their memories of life and seem to willingly share this information with Nobili. He could also to access non-relatives, such Capo, by absorbing their astral forms. Apparently, those Inhumans can be released by being killed on Lineage's body: Monan's head was stabbed, causing him to vanish. Exceptions like Karnak and the Capo proved to able to escape him (and resurrect themselves that way). Others have been killed by the guards inside Lineage's After Life, while trying to approach the doors. While not having telepathic immunity, accessing Lineage's mind proved to be deadly to at least some low-level telepath who had his brain destroyed after ten seconds in his mind. | Abilities = | Strength = Lineage felt strong after his Terrigenesis, and exhibited a certain degree of enhanced strength immediately after, killing some criminals with his bare hands. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly Inhuman Codex, an unknown soul-containing recipient, a Terrigen Crystal | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Lineage's accessed ancestors * Monan was a chief-scientist of Randac. While in Lineage, he was asked for guidance by other "captives", before being summoned by Lineage, for Maximus to ask him the formula for the Terrigen Crystals, before stabbing him, apparently allowing him to quit Lineage. * Kovad was a minister to the Court of King Perrus in the third century, B.C., and was summoned in a demonstration to Medusa. * An unnamed man told Lineage he lived in an Inhuman community that had stockpiled huge amount of Terrigen Crystals, and that was destroyed by an erupting volcano 1700 years ago. * An unnamed man told Lineage he hid four strongboxes filled with gold in his villa in Venice back in 1452. * Florio was a merchant in Milan about five hundred years ago, and was summoned in a demonstration to Medusa. * An unnamed man stated that George Washington detested cats. * Karnak * Rundoc * Rinduck * Louie was Gordon's uncle and the first relative to make contact with him. * An unnamed man killed by the Orb, told Lineage a revelation on Black Bolt that he received from the Watcher's eye. * Others unnamed ancestors and relatives * Others unnamed ancestors and relatives, destroyed. He managed to access Capo by absorbing his astral form, but Capo escaped along with Karnak. Randac was confirmed as not being part of Lineage's ancestors, thus he can't access him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Crimelords Category:Mobsters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed